It's not a dream
by Abby-Ch3rry
Summary: 1ere fic. Tony/... Je laisse le suspense... Un petit OS tout mimi. Le soir du nouvel an, Tony se rend compte de ses sentiments envers quelqu'un...


Kikoo =) Je publie enfin des fics que j'ai écrite^et ca me fait plaisir ^^ahah =P J'vous explique: ca afit trèès longtemps que j'en ai plus écrite, donc je considère celle-ci comme ma première. Please reviewez moi pour savoir cke vous en penser =) J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez, c'est un fics très soft et très courte donc... Voilou ^^

XoXo, Abby-Ch3rry

* * *

It's not a dream...

En ce soir du nouvel an, l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo était toujours à son bureau, se demandant pourquoi il était seul alors que, normalement, il devait être accompagné d'une superbe créature que la nature avait doté de beaux et énoormes pare-chocs. Aussi, se posa-t-il une question existentielle, certes, mais très importante :

**-** Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai enfin ???

Et, somme toute bizarrement, le bel italien pensa à une personne de l'équipe… Une personne très importante pour lui… Il remarqua aussi que c'était bien la 100eme fois aujourd'hui qu'il pensait à elle. Mais pourquoi ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur leur amitié qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Mais, justement, comment faire pour les ignorer, ses sentiments ?

Tony ne savait que faire. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité et ainsi probablement la perdre, ou devait-il se taire comme un idiot et continuer de penser sans arrêt à elle ? Le jeune home, intelligent qu'il est, choisi la 1ère option et quitta enfin le bureau.

Dans sa Camaro jaune (il l'a pris parce que c'est la même que dans Transformers), en direction du domicile de sa belle, Anthony ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tout les scénarios possible : elle le rejette, elle tombe dans le coma, elle tombe dans les pommes, elle tombe dans ses bras, elle accouche,… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé qu'elle accouche au moment fatidique mais soit.

Une fois devant la maison éclairée de sa bien-aimée, mister DiNozzo hésita, le poignet à quelques centimètres de la porte. Et, enfin, il cogna. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte…

**-** Hey! Salut Tony! Dit Abby.

**-** Euh, salut Abby ! Ca va ? Comment se passe ta soirée ? demanda le jeune homme, plutôt hésitant.

**- **Toute seule avec mes 17 films d'horreur, mais sinon ca va, merci. Que viens-tu faire ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

**-** Eh bien, en fait, je…

**-** Tu es venu m'apporter mon cadeau ? Coupa la gothique.

**-** Pas vraiment. Euh, en fait, je…

**- **Tu as rencontré une jolie fille et t'as besoin de conseils d'une pro ?

**- **Ben c'est presque ca…

**- **Ben dit moi tout !!, conclu-t-elle.

- Je suis… amoureux…

**- **NON !!!, s'étonna grandement Abby.

**-** Roo mais laisse moi terminer, enfin !!, dit Tony, gravement. Et ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plait.

**- **Oups, oui pardon…

**- **Alors voilà, Abby, je suis amoureux de … toi !!

**-** Pardon ? dit la gothique, avec le Rimmel qui commença à couler. Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

**- **Je suis plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais été, et tu me connais, ca n'arrive pas souvent ! Ecoute, ce soir, j'étais seul au bureau et je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais et que je pensais plus a toi qu'à n'importe qui des dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas plus de réponses que toi mais je sais juste que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que…

Tony n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication qu'Abby eut emprisonné ses lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser langoureux et tendre à la fois.

**- **Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me remarque comme ta petite copine et pas juste une amie. Oh, Tony, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai voulu ce moment !! Je t'aime aussi !

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui prit les devant et l'embrassa, fougueusement cette fois.

**-** Parce besoin de plus. Je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes ! Alors, de toutes façons…

**-** Que tu crois !!

**- **Nan, je suis sûr de ca !! Dit fièrement l'italien.

**-** Viens par ici, signore*, je vais te montrer moi.

Abby pris son amant par le col et l'entraina à l'intérieur, pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi, et puis, cela ne nous regarde pas…

* Signore : monsieur en italien.


End file.
